Imperative Hearts
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: A Short PWoP - Four Slytherins meet Hermione at four different points of the way. Thorfinn Rowle takes her in back of the Library like he always wanted. Zaradan Yaxley takes her in a room in The Three Broomsticks. Lucius takes her when she is at the Manor and Snape takes her in the Forest of Dean. Each new encounter helps her lose her infatuation with Ron Weasley.


**Imperative Hearts**

A/N – Just using the word playground JK allows us to muck around with to our hearts content. I make not a penny from publishing this.

NOTE: Zaradan Yaxley is my own character – he is debuting here and will appear in other fics, some will have his background in. He is not a completely loyal DE, as a pretty face is a pretty face, he joined to shut his dad up quite frankly. I am burrowing Thorfinn Rowle, with kind permission from CANIMAL – Her version is quite a character and I love his possessiveness – mine is my take on her version of Thorfinn, with one change – I do not swear so I have to invent innuendos and think of other ways – still for readers of Canimal's: The Silver Mages Captive – I will be using his form and his nickname for Hermione.

PwoP stands for Porn Without Plot – each chapters will be Hermione meeting these Death Eaters at various points of the war – and engaging in sexual congress with them. No real story – unabashedly giving Hermione CHOICE – but she is not a slut.

Zaradan is available for others to use when I get to his scene, I hope you like him. If you ask me first, though. Zaradan is nothing if not polite, and he insists on me, being his creator needing to be asked for other writers to use him. He doesn't mind how he is 'used' either – Zaradan is quite a sexual character...

Fancast:

Zaradan Yaxley: Gerard Butler

Thorfinn Rowle: Tommy Portimo (Sonata Arctica)

 **In Tearful Greetings**

It had been a month since Ron and Harry decided to outcast her from Gryffindor. For simply being concerned over the possibility of a cursed broom. The fact that she was only looking after the two closest friends she had ever had, seemed to go unappreciated by everyone. Well, not everyone, Hermione softly smiled as she thought of her one constant at Hogwarts. Rubeus Hagrid! What cut deeply though was that one of her estranged friends was a boy that Hermione considered a brother. That is what families do, is it not? Look out for one another? After Ginny's diary, Hermione only wanted to make sure, but no! Quidditch _apparently_ was more important than life or death.

Hogsmeades trips were all right – especially since she had befriended Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, and surprisingly, Theo Nott from Slytherin. Still, they were no Harry or Ron in her heart. Their Antarctic attitude over the past few weeks finally broke her normally stoic façade and she sat underneath a tree at the edge of the forest in absolute despair. Hiding her pain from the world.

Still, she found Theo's hugs comforting and truly appreciated his shoulder to cry on. They had even shared an intimate kiss... well... Hermione blushed, his hands kissed her skin underneath the jumper and they felt wonderful as their tongues shyly danced and touched each other in mutual exploration. Hermione blushed as she remembered one time in a stationary closet where he saw her nipples and licked his lips before sucking on her breast – she was not even fully developed yet and he fed on her flesh like he had never eaten before. It made her feel powerful. Especially when Theo growled over her excited bud that was red raw, if it was not for the fact that they were caught, embarrassingly by the new DADA teacher who just quirked his lips in mild amusement and sent the boy with a flea in his ear and Hermione was given a fatherly lecture about her body being a Temple... blah, blah! Rolling her eyes inwardly exasperated, she kindly explained to Professor Lupin she had been given 'The Talk' by her mother when she caught Hermione kissing a childhood friend last summer. Since then they were more careful together as they explored each other.

The only other people she could see was the Slytherin Quidditch team. Practising their manoeuvres with graceful swoops. Thrill shot through her when she saw a particularly big Slytherin hover like a Sky King in the midst of the November clouds. A heart skipped a beat at the sight of their long green robes billowing out behind them. She could see Malfoy swooping down and doing the loop the loop over an oncoming Bludger, avoiding the Quaffle and swerving elegantly to chat to one of the most scariest Beaters of them all. A thickset Viking of a Wizard whom she could not place a name too but had seen in the corridors and on the Quidditch Pitch, his long blond hair flew around his face making it hard for him to concentrate. As the Sky King talked to the Entitled One. From the ground she could hear the booming command of Marcus Flint yelling at him to either slice his locks or he'd ask Snape to do it!

It was seeing this lively scene playing out before her that became the catalyst for her tears. Then she clutched onto her heart as if willing it not to break inside her as she rocked to and fro on the ground sobbing all her anguish at not being able to hug Harry. Not being able to cuddle her brother was intensely painful. She wondered if there was some sort of oath they had sworn at some point without knowing about it. The only people who truly understood magical bonds were the Headmaster, whom she was certain only liked her because she was friends with Harry, and Slytherins who hated her for exactly the same reason. Well, except Theo. She was certain she could be with Theo seriously.

Suddenly she felt huge arms around her, the slight jostling as the friendly giant carried her along the grounds, made her grip tightly onto Hagrid's all weather coat. The scent of baking permeated the atmosphere, even though his rock cakes were inedible for humans it was a sign he truly cared for everyone, and that brought a small smile to her face. If it wasn't for the unmistakable aroma of dog, Fang had clearly just had a splashing time with the giant squid, Hermione would have felt right at home. Hagrid, she sighed, ever constant in her life. Hagrid would likely have been friends with her if she was not attached to Harry. That was just the way he was.

"Ermione, you could have caught your death out there!" Hagrid admonished.

"I was going to go over notes for Buckbeak's case," Hermione had her hands wrapped around a huge mug of cocoa.

"Arry still not speakin' to yer, then?" he growled. "I could 'ave a word in his ear."

"No – don't bother, Hagrid," Hermione's small smile broke Hagrid's giant heart. Her eyes were still fuzzy from tears she did not see the slightly hardened eyes of her giant friend. "I am sure they'd speak to me soon."

Settling down in his own oversized chair, Fang curled up at his feet, his own cocoa gripped in boulder sized hands, Hagrid rolled his eyes. "Ermione," he sighed, "I know what Potters are like, I went ter school with his father's parents, they're stubborn 'as 'ell!"

"Be that as it may, I cannot believe our friendship is irrevocably broken, Hagrid."

"No," Hagrid sighed, leaning over and cupping Hermione's cheek in his middle finger stroking the glistening tears away. "But I 'ave ter wonder why you want to be friends with someone who thinks a broom is more important than you!"

"An excellent point, Mr Hagrid," a smooth drawl sounded from the open door. What was Lucius Malfoy doing here? Here he swaggered in, and walked over to the girl. Hitching up his trousers the blond knelt down and held Hermione's gaze. "I heard," he murmured. "I know all the particulars, and I actually applaud you for your caution over it," Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as she drowned in his argent gaze. "The way you acted is almost worthy of a Slytherin, my dear," he purred. Hermione squirmed in her seat. Both forgetting there were witnesses.

"Ge' yer mitts off of her, Malfoy!" Hagrid growled.

This only spurred Lucius on to thread his hands through her hair as he smiled. How could he fake such a pleasant look, Hermione did not know but she felt herself being drawn in by this almost fatherly display. A mockery on her own father, and Arthur Weasley. Still, he was the one rubbing her tears away. Smoothing over her unruly locks. The one who smelled lovely – cinnamon, coffee, and sage. Minty fresh breath and a slight whiff of ancient tomes. Hermione was almost in heaven. She was not so stupid as to deny Lucius Malfoy was a good looking man.

"Do you mind me comforting you?" he whispered.

"I thought you despised me," she murmured back.

Flashing teeth with his smile, a glint in his gaze, Lucius shuffled closer and cupped her chin: "I may have been hasty to discriminate," he said. "However," he rose after glancing coldly at the half-giant. "I am here on a mix of business and pleasure." There was a brothel in the seedier side of Hogsmeade he was a regular at. "May I introduce Zaradan Yaxley. The son of my long time friend," he gestured over to the doorway and Hermione's gaze travelled slowly over to the door where a tall man stood. Mesmerised by the way her new acquaintance walked in with ease, a pervasive air of joviality coiled around him, reminding Hermione of a leopardess after she had eaten her fill. "He is here to gather more information on the attack on my son."

Hermione was so distracted she did not even scoff. Lucius spun on his heel and looked directly at Hermione: "I once called you brave or foolish for saying You-Know-Who's name," he said as he took Hermione's tiny hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. "I do not think, that after displaying such care and caution I can call you foolish – forgive my hasty judgement, and please – I know we are on opposite sides on this case but do not hesitate to fight me with all you have, Miss Granger. A well reasoned court case with all facts displayed in an agreeable manner is all I can hope for."

With that Lucius swept past Hagrid, stopping briefly to whisper something in Zaradan's ear and he smirked a little at Hermione. A blush spread as she looked at these two predatory snakes eyeing her as if she were a delectable piece waiting to mature before being devoured. Why did that thought not bother her? The idea of Lucius and this new acquaintance wanting her was not as abhorrent as she thought it could be.

"Ermione," Hagrid muttered, "you best go back to the castle."

Hermione finished her cocoa as quickly and safely as she could before standing up but as she past Zaradan she was stuck in her tracks as his dark violet gaze burned into her own topaz one. When she was almost out the door his voice startled her: "I'll come back in a few years when you're all grown up, Miss Granger," she spun around, fire in her eyes as she took him in. "That will be sooner than you think, petal," he winked.

"I may look you up when you've grown up, Mr Yaxley," Hermione stated coldly. "It will be slower than you think."

Instead of being insulted, which was her aim, he genuinely laughed. "I like you already, Miss Granger," he said.

"If you come a step near 'er an' I'll pummel you with my fists," growled Hagrid stepping in between them blocking the man's view of Hermione.

"Why should I not, Mr Hagrid?" Zaradan tilted his head, "unless you've staked your claim to the little lady?"

Hermione was about to throw her favourite fire spell at Zaradan when she witnessed Snape meeting the Quidditch team. At a spot that she would definitely need to cut through to get back to the safety of the castle. This was going to be difficult but she was done with trading insults for the day. Lucius oozed up beside Professor Snape and loosely wrapped an arm protectively around Draco's shoulders. Say whatever I like about the man, she fumed a little, even I cannot deny they truly love each other, both father and son. What must the elusive Mrs Malfoy be like? She does not seem to care about her son's education.

As she moved closer to the group she heard a few cat calls thrown her way. Intending to ignore them she ploughed on. Until...

"No Potty and Weasel, mudblood?" sneered Draco. There was the gloat ever present in his gray eyes. "I heard they're failing every essay because you refuse to help them now."

"I refuse to help dolts who thinks broomsticks are more important than their own lives!" Hermione said as coldly as she could. "If a Firebolt holds some secret scroll that could cure Extreme Prattery In Blonds... I may change my mind," here she imperiously flicked her hair over her shoulder. Tilted her head coquettishly to the side, smirked which revealed one cute dimple... That. Lucius. Wanted. To. Own! Hermione felt brave enough to challenge Lucius with an arched eyebrow equal in contempt to his own. "Till then I shall keep my feet on the ground, my friends alive, and your scores in tests _down_."

Gods girl, Lucius gripped the cane tighter than he usually could as he tried not to be too overtly aroused by this 14 year old's calm retort to his son's teasing. If anyone deserved to be ravaged in his favourite room it was her. The moment she was in his Manor he would demand to be with her.

"You know what I think?" Draco said, boosted by the fact that he was surrounded by his Quidditch team, his father and his godfather who was notoriously despicable to Gryffindors. Not at all flustered by Hermione's confident comeback. "I think Potty and Weasel realised what it's like to hang out with the trash and decided to clean themselves up a bit."

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Snape was not smirking. Instead his fathomless onyx hard gaze seemed to be closed to the world, as if he was meditating so as not to lose his self-control in front of everyone but; who was making him lose his control in the first place? Then she looked at Lucius who was just as passive. Her rescue came from the most unexpected source.

"Leave it, Draco," all eyes rested on a tall Viking like blond. The one Hermione ogled at earlier as he flew with such grace. "Even I know she can hex you sideways to the end of the century."

"Rowle, right?" Lucius said looking at the hulking brute. Rowle nodded. "I believe that Miss Granger is the lucky one – it cannot be easy to be the brains behind the brawn especially as she probably holds more power than Potter and Weasley combined." Draco's jaw looked like it would dislocate from shock as it widened in disbelief at his father's words.

She turned and saw Rowle blush under Lucius admonishment. "Well, as much as I love to hang around with vituperative vipers I must dash. Essays do not write themselves."

With another confident flick of hair over her shoulder, she left the scene. Lightly striding back inside the castle. Unaware of a pair of sky blue Nordic eyes sweeping up and down her body as her hips swayed. Neither could she feel silver turn to molten lust. Or black become volcanic smoke as her pert bottom jiggled as she started a light jog.

When the Dark Lord wins, Lucius thought, I will ask her for spoils. By the looks on Zaradan – who had just joined the group, Thorfinn's, and Severus faces, Lucius sighed, I had best stake a claim soon.

Zaradan was not dark per se, he was more a thunder grey. His violet gaze turned indigo under Lust's sweet spell. I had best be her friend now, he sighed, and if I am to work tirelessly on this case for the spoilt Prince of Slytherin then I will be all a friend can be. Hell, I best take in when the Hogsmeades trips are so I can 'accidentally' bump into her in Honeydukes or Zonkos, eventually she'll be grown up enough. Hell, she looks it now!

Thorfinn scowled his Viking best. His Finnish mother Tarja was the one responsible for his looks, swiping his long blond locks aside – hair so straight that Lavender Brown often frowned in jealousy over how beautifully kept that hunk of a Slytherin had his hair. Something that made Hermione roll her eyes when her dorm mate complained how unfair the universe was. His icy gaze settled with cold thoughts: One day Princess, he mused, I will do to you what you caught me doing last year and you will love it!

The only one that kept his thoughts somewhat pure, and for the darkness within that was quite a feat, was Professor Snape. He scowled as he observed the boys and men around him panting after Miss Granger like she was a bitch in heat. This was a major concern for him, one he had to bring up with Dumbledore later. Obviously, he was worried about how he too was starting to see the potential within her. There would be no point in rescuing her from these people if she could not be saved from him – still, he sighed, he foresaw the problem that could become Hermione Jean Granger.

A problem that did not manifest itself until two years later …

She was a Fifth Year, and Thorfinn was in his last …

The first time that one of these four men got to reveal one of her secrets...

War was upon everyone – and with war everything else becomes imperative – including matters of the heart...


End file.
